Heaven's Lost Property: Reimagined
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Adding twists, changes, and a bit of logic into canon results in Tomoki being less immature, still perverted, and more openly accepting of(but still annoyed by) Angeloids, and other changes for him and the rest of the cast. Enjoy, fans, as this tale spins off from canon course, fairly quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven's Lost Property: Revision

Disclaimer: I don't own Heaven's Lost Property

Summary: Adding twists, changes, and a bit of logic into canon results in Tomoki being less immature, still perverted, and more openly accepting of(but still annoyed by) Angeloids, and other changes for him and other characters. Enjoy, fans, as this tale spins off from canon course, fairly quickly.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Tomoki Sakurai yawned as he awoke to the sound of his childhood friend calling his nickname- "Tomo! You're going to be late!"- Which was fairly normal for him. Sohara was pretty much his alarm clock at this point. The sound of her voice got him awake better than any ringing or buzzing could. Honestly, there was a good chance he'd sleep through the morning if she didn't call him.

Pushing that out of his mind, he sat up as Sohara yanked his covers off him to make him awaken. As he sat there, Sohara stared at his morning wood in slight...shock? Disgust? An automatic response to his perversion? He rose an eyebrow, looking down before grinning dryly, knowing what was about to come.

In another universe, Tomoki would have gotten brutally chopped to the face, but in this one...

Sohara glared as she fell backwards, Tomoki on her back with his legs locked under her abdomen, pinning her right arm to her side, and pinning her chopping hand against his chest and above her head, "How many times do I have to tell you? Morning wood is natural!" Tomoki said with a grin, used to this exchange. He learned a long time ago how to counter Sohara's chops in various ways, most of them anyway.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to not press your prick against my back!?" Sohara retorted, unable to get her arm out of his hold, _'I swear he gets stronger every time this happens!'_ She thought, wondering where that strength kept coming from.

"Hey, at least I'm not doing this from the front," He pointed out, making Sohara scowl, almost like an adorable pout.

"True. You're still a pervert," She said dejectedly.

"Born and raised," Tomoki said proudly, pulling off a one handed, mock salute and still keeping her arm pinned. He looked curious for a moment as they laid there, "Hey, Sohara? You got a new bra or something?" Tomoki asked curiously.

"H-huh?! Why are you asking me a question like that?" Sohara asked with a blush.

"Cause I can feel something different against my legs," Tomoki said flatly, "This isn't a pervert thing, this is a _'me wondering what that is'_ thing," He assured.

"...Yes, it's a new bra," Sohara admitted with a grumble, "Can you let me go now?"

"Not until you say it," Tomoki said with a grin.

"We're going to be late!" Sohara protested.

"Your point?" Tomoki asked, feigning curiosity.

"...It's wrong to come into another person's home, and bedroom, uninvited and assault them for what they do in private," Sohara said with a pouty scowl.

"Good girl," Tomoki said, patting her head as he let her go.

"I'm not your dog, Tomo!" Sohara yelled with a glare, holding up an angry fist.

"You wish. Now, a little privacy so I can change?" Tomoki requested as he got his uniform out.

Sohara glared before leaving the room, slamming the door...and grinning lightly with a blush, "Stupid pervert...," She murmured to herself.

Tomoki grinned in his room as he got changed, _'I'm beginning to think that Sohara is growing into her own perversion,'_ He thought in amusement as he pulled on his shirt and pants, leaving the tie undone over his neck as he headed back out. "Come on, we can grab some milk and a morning snack before we head off," He said with a smile that Sohara returned to her oldest and best friend.

As Tomoki walked to school with Sohara, he finished up his dressing by buttoning up his vest and fixing his tie, to Sohara's amusement. Just like waking up to Sohara's voice had become routine, finishing up the finer points of his outfit on the walk to school had also become a habit of his. He was always done long before they got to school. In fact, he was always done around the time they got to the farms.

Sorami City didn't have much to its name. Smiling old farmers, surrounded by mountains, and an old Sakura tree planted more than four hundred years ago. Well, it had a few other things, but most people out of town wouldn't know of those.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely couple," A random student remarked as they approached the school gates, he and his friends grinning teasingly at the two that always went to and from school together, almost like clockwork.

"Ishida, that joke got old two years ago," Tomoki remarked as they walked by them, Sohara sighing at the obligatory joke thrown their way for the day.

"Not much of a denial, Sakurai," The student pointed out cheekily.

Tomoki stopped at the gate to look at the group of boys with a blank stare, "If you're right, my girlfriend is a cute girl living next door to me. If you're wrong, my best friend is a cute girl living next door to me. Either way, I will still be going home with a cute girl today and coming back tomorrow with said cute girl. You guys, meanwhile, will still be enjoying your sausage fest. So, win-win for me," Tomoki said bluntly, leaving the boys either gaping or glaring at the burn.

Sohara blushed lightly as they continued their walk, looking straight ahead and not at Tomoki, who walked with his school bag over his shoulder, "You know, you could have just ignored them," She pointed out after a few seconds.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be as fun. Besides, I like rubbing you in other guys' faces," Tomoki said with a grin, Sohara looking away to hide a small grin.

"Do me a favor and try not to fall asleep in class," Sohara requested, partially joking.

"I never make a promise I can't keep," Tomoki said with a grin.

"Pervert's Code of Honor?" She asked with a smirk.

"Mine, yeah. Mom and Grandpa never really seemed to have one beyond not hurting anyone," Tomoki answered with a shrug.

Sohara shivered a bit, "Yeah, Tomo? I may complain how you're a pervert, but I'm kind of glad you didn't turn out completely like them," Sohara commented as Tomoki smiled fondly, both of them remembering Tomoyo Sakurai, Tomoki's mother, and a bit of his late grandfather, Tomozou Sakurai. Those two were the heights of reckless (but mostly benign) perversion. The latest Sakurai, however, was a bit less, or more,...something. What it was, Sohara couldn't put her finger on, because he was definitely a pervert.

"Sachi, your skirt is stuck up in the back. Nice choice of colors," Tomoki informed as they passed a female student, grinning as she blushed and worked to fix it before any (more) guys saw her black-green striped panties, muttering a thank you to the local pervert.

 _'Perverted yet helpful,'_ Sohara thought in amusement. Yes, Tomoki was a pervert, but he had his redeeming qualities. Unfortunately, being an attentive and respectful student was not one of them, hence Sohara sighing as Tomoki went off to dreamland, his head resting on his open textbook.

 _ **Dreamscape- Tomoki's POV**_

 _I have dreamt about weird things before. Things involving girls that I will NEVER say out loud unless I find a girl that is kinky and willing. Things that will corrupt virgin minds just by reading it. And several more vanilla yet strangely intense dreams involving Sohara._

 _Still, this dream always takes the cake. I'm on this wide open field of rolling hills, with low hanging clouds. I only barely notice that, to be honest. Why? Because of Her. A women in a plain dress with long blue hair...and I can never remember her face, for some reason._

 _I'm not sure who she is, really, but...I love her. Like we've been together for decades. And somehow, I'm aware that she loves me. It's not even something I have to know, just something that is plain as day._

 _We stand there, smiling contently, even if I feel a bit confused at times. All I want to do is say her name, even if I don't know it. May I do and I just don't remember it. I see her smile turn sad and...I'm never sure if I know it's about to happen or if I just hate seeing her sad. All I can say for certain is that I embrace her, just as she's being snatched away. By the Sky._

 _I can feel it pulling her away, and she is resigned to it even if she returns the hug. Still, I enjoy her company for a few more moments. Strangest part is that it's not until just as she's being stolen that I notice her wings…like an angel's. Still, I can't bring myself to care, as she's slowly puled upwards and our embrace is getting harder to hold. She smiles at me, tearfully as we share a mutually chaste kiss._

 _I release her, reluctantly, but not before I whisper something, something that I promised her..._

 **Real World- Normal POV**

"Tomo! Class is over! Wake up you la-"

"I won't let them keep you," Tomoki muttered dreamily before stirring awake at Sohara's voice, raising his head to look at her, looming over his desk, her annoyance melting away to concern.

"...That dream again?" She asked, worried as she saw him smiling lightly, sadly, but with tears in his eyes.

He sighed at that, scowling lightly, "Yeah, it was _**Her**_ again," He murmured, feeling a pleasant buzz from the dream, something that happened every time.

"Ya know, if it wasn't for how you react to the dream, I would just put it off as part of your perversion, possibly your more romantic side," Sohara said with a sigh of her own. "But as it is, I'm actually worried, Tomo. You've had that dream since you were little. Maybe you should talk to a doctor or shrink?" She suggested in concern.

"A shrink? Sohara, aside from that I don't like the idea of someone poking around in my head, they'd probably be more focused on my perversion or my parents- ya know, the bi-sexual hyper-vert mom that gets super chopped by my dad?" He pointed out dryly, "Besides, it's just a dream," He assured, as always.

"Still...," Sohara trailed off, unconvinced, before she perked up with an idea, "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we see if Sugata has any ideas on it?" She suggested optimistically.

"Sugata...?" Tomoki asked blankly, "Ya know, part of me really doesn't want much to do with that guy, because that's probably asking for trouble, but another part thinks it might actually be interesting to hear whatever crazy explanation he comes up with," He mused thoughtfully.

"So, you'll go see him?" Sohara asked with a smile.

"Hey, everyone! Some moron is about to jump off the room!" A girl- Ami, Tomoki mentally noted- yelled, getting everyone's attention as they started to head outside.

"Speak of the devil...," Tomoki said with a twitching eyebrow before he and Sohara headed down and outside to the front of the school, where a crowd had gathered, watching a certain maniac with a hang glider standing on the edge of the roof.

"You know, you'd think one of us would have gone to the roof to stop him," Sohara murmured as they made their way through the crowd, to the front.

"If I hadn't thought it was this weirdo, I might have," Tomoki muttered as they looked up at the hang glider, "There's no way we're allowed to do stuff like that on school grounds," He commented.

"Much like you probably aren't allowed to act as perverted as you do in most other schools," A female voice retorted in a tone of dark amusement, causing the two best friends to turn and see their Student President, Mikako Satsukitane.

"Madam President," Sohara greeted politely.

"Hello, Mikuza," Tomoki greeted suspiciously, and knowingly, as he put on a dry smirk.

"Hello, Eroki," Mikako returned with a nod as they eyed each other.

"So...shouldn't you be doing something about him?" Sohara asked as she pointed up, breaking the awkwardness, _'I never did get what is up with these two,'_ She thought in confusion.

"Yeah, aren't you two childhood friends or something?" Tomoki asked, craning his neck to look at Sugata again, "Or the more eccentric versions of me and Sohara?" He added on in jest.

"Oh? So now the student body is comparing us to each other as couples?" Mikako asked in amusement, her smile never changing, "That aside, I could tell him to stop and come down, but he won't listen. I'll worry about it after he falls," She said nonchalantly.

"Way to show concern, Prez," Tomoki said sarcastically, staring blankly at the purplette, "Shouldn't you at least act like you're doing something about this?"

"If it's insurance you're talking about, I've already bought a lot of it. Several million in life insurance, to be exact," She informed, smiling all the while as she held up several contracts for Life Insurance, covering the bottom half of her face.

"Wow, that's a lot." Sohara said, admittedly impressed with the student president.

"...When did you start doing that?" Tomoki asked blankly, "At what point did you think to get million dollar life insurance policies on your childhood friend?"

Mikako raised an eyebrow and pointed back up to the roof. Tomoki and Sohara looked up, the crowd gasping, as Sugata jumped from the roof, gliding over the school yard, and away...before tumbling down into the nearby forest.

"...Okay, point taken," Tomoki said, shaking his head at the senior student's actions, "Well, let's head home," Tomoki suggested, turning to do so.

"Wait, Tomo! What about your dream?" Sohara reminded.

"I don't think he'll want to be helping us right now, Sohara. The guy is probably nursing a few injuries," Tomoki pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Mikako asked, butting in curiously.

"Don't you have a candy store to collect protection money from?" Tomoki muttered.

"Oh no, I'm quite free for the day," Mikako assured dismissively, "So, what do you need to talk to Sugata about?"

"We need to talk to Sugata about something strange- which is said to be his alleged expertise." Sohara explained.

"You'd be right about that. He's creepy, perverted beyond belief, weird beyond comprehension, and without a doubted the freakiest four-eyed guy I know of. But he's reliable in things like this," She assured.

"...So, like Tomo?" Sohara asked after a pause, pointing to her shorter friend.

"But weirder and with glasses," Tomoki answered with a sagely nod. That description did sound a LOT like him if he were to be perfectly honest, "Still, is he even okay right now after that fall?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. He's survived worse," Mikako assured dismissively.

Tomoki shrugged, "Well, the only thing I got waiting at home is porn," He mused.

Mikako hummed curiously as she watched Tomoki dodge a chop from Sohara, pull a rope from out of his sleeve, lasso it around the wrist of Sohara's chopping hand, pull it behind her back, and tie the rope onto the shoulder of the other arm, "Tomo! How many times do I have to tell you not to do this in public?!" Sohara yelled in protest, blushing and trying to get her hand free.

"Well, aren't you an impressive little savage. Shibari?" Mikako asked in amusement.

"Self-taught," Tomoki admitted proudly with a chuckle as they ignored the struggling Sohara in front of them, "Though, I learnt it more for stopping chops at first."

"At first?" Mikako repeated with a teasing edge.

"Don't just ignore me you two!" Sohara yelled in outrage and embarrassment.

 **Timeskip- New World Discovery Club Room**

"Nice place you got all to yourself, Sugata," Tomoki noted, looking around as they entered the club room, "If I didn't know any better, you just set up this club to have this room all to yourself. You could even sleep here if you were sneaky enough about it," He added on with a grin.

"Tomoki Sakurai? Sohara Mitsuki? What brings you here?" Sugata asked curiously, looking over to Mikako with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just a tag along," Mikako assured, waving her hand dismissively, "Though, you may be right, Tomoki. I never thought about it, but honestly, who would want to be in a strange club with such a creepy individual? Even Sugata must have been aware that even the craziest of students were unlikely to sign up to this club," Mikako noted, cruelly casual in her assessment.

"Hmmm, not only have you found ways to render Sohara's chops ineffective, you're also managing to deflect Mikako's viper tonguefrom yourself," Sugata mused as he pushed up the frame of his glasses, "You're more dangerous than people give you credit for, Tomoki" He noted ominously.

"Oh please. I'm a pervert, not an idiot," Tomoki said uncaringly with his hands behind his head, "And if you're a smart pervert, you need to know all the Fatal Females in a given area and how to survive in their presence."

"...I think you mean Female Fatales?" Sugata offered with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what I said," Tomoki retorted evenly to Mikako's amusement and Sohara's annoyance.

"...Right, well, before you explain why you're here, you should probably untie Sohara's arm before she loses too much circulation," Sugata suggested, looking to the other female in the room, who had been silently glaring at Tomoki for every second he forgot to untie her arm.

"Huh? Oh, right," Tomoki said dismissively as he reached behind Sohara, gently pulled a line, the ropes coming loose instantly.

"...You're an ass, Tomo," Sohara murmured with a twitching eyebrow as she rubbed her arm gingerly.

"Ohhh, very impressive, Eroki," Mikako said in feigned applause as Sohara grabbed her chopping hand, resisting the urge to strike Tomoki again, less she fall for another of his defenses, "You could do all kinds of naughty things and clean up quick with skills like that~" She teased.

"I'm sure you would know ALL about cleaning up naughty things, Mikuza," Tomoki countered with a smirk, making her smile widen with a glint in her eye.

 _'...Mikako finally found a verbal playmate,'_ Sugata mentally mused with a sweat-drop before shaking his head, "Still, you never did explain why you were all here?" He pointed out curiously. Sohara looked promptingly to Tomoki, who sighed before explaining his dream...

"I understand every word of your concerns," Sugata assured once they were finished.

"Yeah, it can be summed up as: _I've been having a weird dream over and over again for several years._ Not that complicated." Tomoki pointed out blankly.

"I thought you wanted my help?" Sugata pointed out, unphased by the comment. Tomoki shrugged, which the spectacled student took as his prompt to continue, "Many people believe that dreams are electric signals sent out by your brain when processing memories. In other words, your memories and desires become your dreams," Sugata explained.

"Insert joke about the pervert having a romantic side here," Sohara murmured, to which Tomoki rolled his eyes.

"I don't have any outstanding fetishes or fantasies involving angels or blue haired women, let alone one that lasts for years," Tomoki answered simply.

Sugata nodded as he rose from his seat and headed over to his computer, "I expected as much. This hypothesis is one based in reality, and so it cannot explain unreality," Sugata explained vaguely.

"...Until it can be explained and joins the rest of reality," Tomoki commented.

"Exactly," Sugata agreed, to Tomoki's surprise, as he moved away and motioned Sohara and Tomoki to come over, showing a display of the world on his computer, with a large black dot moving over it, "Tell me, you know what this is?" He asked to the two.

"No idea," Sohara answered.

"...The New World?" Tomoki answered with a raised eyebrow.

"..." Sugata stared evenly at Tomoki, as if he was sizing up a predator.

"You're the New World Discovery Club," Tomoki answered with a shrug, "Since this is your _'club's'_ computer, I kind of figured that this had something to do with your club," He pointed out.

"...More dangerous than people give you credit for," Sugata repeated to himself before nodding, "Yes, you're right. It's an unidentifiable mass of extraordinary size. All forms of observation have failed to help the scientific community decide what it is. But I know what this hole is, and the meaning of your dream," Sugata said dramatically, to which Tomoki decided not to comment, "A distortion of that size, the only thing it could be is a whole new world, waiting up there-" Sugata declared confidently.

"And you think my dream is connected to this country sized UFO?" Tomoki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not the words I would use, but yes, and I intend to find the connection and meaning of your dream," Sugata admitted determinedly.

"How did you get to that conclusion?" Tomoki asked skeptically.

"You said that the dreams are becoming more and more frequent?" Sugata reminded, getting a slow nod, "That 'UFO' as you call it will be over Sorami City tonight," He explained.

"...Okay, I'll grant you that one," Tomoki relented, still skeptical.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Sohara said as she patted Tomoki on the back, knowing he wasn't fully convinced, "So, Sugata, what's the plan?" She asked curiously.

"I intend for me and Tomoki to go to the Sakurai tree tonight, when the New World will be over the city," Sugata answered.

"...That sounds a bit weird out of context," Tomoki said uneasily.

"Weird how?" Sugata asked, confused.

"Yaoi~" Mikako answered with a giggle, making Tomoki cringe, Sohara blush and pale at the same time, and Sugata's brow to twitch.

"I'm going to ignore that was ever mentioned," Sugata said with a sigh.

"Sohara? You coming?" Tomoki asked curiously.

Sohara shook her head of images of Tomoki that she genuinely didn't want in her head, "Of course!" She agreed.

"The more the merrier," Sugata agreed.

"Well, have fun all of you~" Mikako said as she took off.

The trio shared a look at the sudden departure of their student president, before Tomoki spoke up, "If any bad happens, it was your idea to come to this guy, Sohara, and it was your idea to do this at all, Sugata," Tomoki said calmly.

"You're the one who isn't protesting," Sugata pointed out.

Tomoki just shrugged at that, "If you want peace and quiet, its best to just roll with whatever life throws at you. Fighting it just makes a bigger mess."

 **End of Chapter**

And there we go, my first Heaven's Lost Property fic. This, obvisouly, is a retelling of the series, adding in a few twists and changes, and adding in a tiny dose of logic. Certain things bothered me about the series- like how Ikaros never defended Tomoki early on against Sohara, that just seemed weird to me.

And as another does of logic, Tomoki has found ways to defend himself against Sohara's chop of doom. And yes, he has a few other changes. He's still as perverted, but less hyper about it, and he's not as obessed with peace and quite. And yes, he and Mikako have nicknames for each other- Mikuza( **Mik** ako+Ya **kuza** ) and Eroki( **Ero** +Tom **oki** ).

Still, this chapter is mostly an introduction to the changes of the main characters- or, more how things have changed due to the alteration to Tomoki's slight character change. I personally didn't mind him as a pervert, but like most fans, I wish he had been a bit more toned down at times. Well, here's your wish people and I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven's Lost Property: Reimagined

Disclaimer: I don't own Heaven's Lost Property

 **Dairegh** -Trust me, I know what you mean. While Tomoki here is a shameless pervert still, he is smart, his nobleness is interwined with his perversion, and several other things of improvement. And yes, we all want to be in Tomoki's place, even those that don't like the show. And yes, I am VERY inclined to continue this.

 **juanpablobro** \- Yes, yes it was. Though, some of those might still happen for less...stupider reasons, I suppose. If he makes panties fly, it will indeed be by accident and not because he didn't listen to the angeloid. And no, Tomoki doesn't need super powers here- in another story, maybe.

 **code R.R** \- Wait no more!

 **Ron the True Fan** \- Wish granted!

 **TheKrister2** \- Little hard to read yours at times. Almost looks like you're saying my version of Tomoki is between forced and bad. Still, glad to have you aroudn for the lnog ride. I really got re-interested in heaven's Lost Property lately, so expect more of it from me.

 **That One Guy** \- Yes, as much as I enjoyed the story, Tomoki just made you want to face palm at times.

 **animefan29** \- I am a very varied consumer of manga. I usually go for harem stories, but not exclusively. Besides, I spent a few months trying to find any manga with BDSM elements in it. Needless to say, my search came to this series.

And yes, the original series does switch rather suddenly from humorous to dark. Especially the chapters dedicated to Chaos.

Yeah, Tomoki himself was someone we expected more from at time. Unfortunately, the autohr never gave that to us and with how little this fandom is, I'm the one that has to deliver on it.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

 **AN: Just to clarify some things, I read the manga before I watched the anime. Not all of it, but well past the divergence point in anime. So, I'll be using some things from the manga that weren't in the anime and vice versa. As this is a reimagining, I am not bound to one version of the original series.**

Tomoki sighed in aggravation as he alone sat under the Sakura tree…emphasis on alone. Sohara he could understand: While her mother had a surprising amount of trust in her daughter's perverted friend, she wasn't comfortable letting them go out late together, possibly alone, to the cherry blossom tree...yeah, that sounded all kinds of trouble from a parental angle. Sugata? This whole thing was his idea! And he went and got caught by Mikako, who 'coincidentally' needed him for something.

"Damn Mikuza, she knew we were planning this too. Might just pay her back for this one," Tomoki muttered in annoyance as he stared up at the starry night, "Well, at least it's a nice view. Not to mention peaceful and quiet," He mused with a small smile, scrunching his face in annoyance as his phone went off, "And I jinxed it," He said as he pulled it out, humming curiously at the caller ID, "Sugata got free, eh? I'd say that's impressive if I didn't think he's done it a lot before," He mused as he answered the call, "Hello?"

"Get the hell out of there!" Sugata yelled urgently into the phone.

"Huh? Say what?" Tomoki asked in confusion as he looked back up...and sprung to his feet in alarm as he saw the dark orb in the sky, like a black hole, and it was getting larger.

Sugata's voice quickly brought him out of his shock, "I just did another pass on the data, something-!"

"Weird is going on? Yeah, I can see that," Tomoki interrupted with a scowl, tensing his legs, "You're breaking up. Assuming aliens don't kill or abduct me, I'll talk to you later," He hung up the phone, "Though, hopefully its female aliens low on males or death by snu-snu. Or both," Tomoki muttered humorlessly to himself as he eyed the now-giant black hole _, 'Okay, this is either a time bomb situation, in which case I should get away before something bad happen, or a T-Rex situation where running will trigger...whatever this is, and I have no idea which,'_ He mused before he saw a small flash of light, "Time bomb," the pervert muttered as he ran behind the tree, hoping it would provide him with cover and protection from...whatever was about to happen.

 ***BANG***

"We might be getting invaded even if it's not aliens," The pervert muttered to himself, pressing his back against the trunk as the shock wave blew by him. After a second of silence, Tomoki looked back out. There was a large and smoking crater, that he was half tempted to whistle at. Around it appeared to be pillars with a Greco-Roman design to them, "Are the heavens crashing now?" He asked in bewilderment, eyeing the crater for a moment, "Should run away, but..." He trailed off, bolting forward to the edge of the impact site. He looked down, peering through the dust for what had fallen do- "What the...? Is that a girl?" He asked out loud as he saw the busty and pink haired female, lying unconscious in the ground. He was wondering how her body had survived, before going blank faced as he saw the large and admittedly beautiful wings on her back "...A goddamn angel. If this isn't related to my dreams, then I'm...already dead and in heaven, probably," He deduced, blinking as he looked back up, just in time to see more objects fall out of the black hole, "Of course!" He yelled flatly.

Without a second thought, he jumped down into the crater, pulling the unconscious girl over his back. While holding her bridal style might have been easier normally, he had never carried a winged girl before.

As he ran up and out of the crater, he glanced upwards and saw more of the pillars falling towards him as he attempted to dodge the debris, "Oh, you better have some answers and not be some Tsundere type chick!" He called, gritting his teeth as he jumped forward with all his might to avoid another one...

Tomoki blinked, getting very tired of being surprised tonight, as he found himself floating in the air, looking over the city as pink feathers floated about in his vision. His eyes widened a bit as he realized that there were a pair of arms wrapped around him...and a pair of heavenly soft orbs pressing into his back.

Looking up with a stunned expression, Tomoki mentally restated the fact: She was an angel…her lovely, long pink hair with brunette bangs, the gentle and flawless shape of her face, the green eyes that seemed so very vulnerable. With the moonlight on her like this, she did indeed look heaven-sent.

The choker, though, was an interesting accessory.

Speaking of which, why was the chain growing longer...and circling around his hand?

She gently floated down and placed him on the ground, bringing herself to rest on her knees with her head bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am a pet-class Angeloid," She greeted in a soft, but almost emotionless voice. She raised her head to look him in the eye, "My purpose is to fulfill your every want and desire. You are my master," She finished.

Tomoki stared at her for a long, long moment as he processed that, _'Definitely not a Tsundere,'_ He subconsciously decided, "...You have a name?" He asked, the only thing coming to mind as he tried to figure this out in his head a bit.

"My current designation is: Ikaros. Would you like me to change it, Master?" She asked with a tilt of the head, her expression never changing.

"Umm, no, Ikaros is fine for now," He answered, thinking the name sounded vaguely familiar and decided to look it up later, "So...are you a robot?" Tomoki asked as his eyes roamed her body, for both perverted and non-perverted reasons.

"In the most basic terminology, yes, Master," She answered dutifully.

Tomoki was very, very skeptical of that, "You said your purpose is to fulfill my every want and desire, right?" He asked, getting an affirmative, "So...I can touch you?" He asked, eyeing her oddly for a moment.

"Of course, Master. You may do whatever you wish with me," She answered without hesitation, fear, or excitement.

 _'Blood, blood! Stop where you're going and get back to your proper places: We'll think more deeply on that line later,'_ Tomoki mentally chastised himself with a mild blush, taking a deep breath as he leaned forward, gently bringing a hand to cup her face, "You certainly feel flesh and blood to me," He commented with a raised eyebrow, gulping a bit as he fought down a few urges. If not for her falling out of the sky, he'd say she was crazy or playing a prank on him.

"It is, Master. Angeloids are created as biomechatronic beings, meaning we are created as an integration of biological and mechanical features. As it is pleasing to our masters, our skin is designed to carry all the sensations and texture of someone born with it," Ikaros explained to his uncertainty.

"That sounds a lot like a cyborg," He noted with a curious frown.

"That depends on your exact definition of the term cyborg, Master, but I do not believe Angeloids would fall under this category. Cyborgs are normally the application of fusing electronics into an already living being. Angeloids are created as such and under some definitions, we are not considered sentient," Ikaros corrected tonelessly.

"You're not?" Tomoki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Master. Angeloids exist only to serve their master. To bring them pleasure is all we know. If our masters have no need of us, we have no purpose," Ikaros answered, pausing with a sharp look in her eye, "Master, there is a male human approximately thirty meters behind you who seems to be observing us," Ikaros informed with something of an edge to her tone. Tomoki turned around and saw Sugata looking at him with a curious, interested, yet calm expression, "Shall I dispose of him?"

Tomoki whirled back around to look at Ikaros, her expression still the same, but he could see the workings of a frown on her face, "What do you mean by dispose, exactly?" He asked cautiously.

"I would remove him from your vicinity, with force and injuries if necessary," She elaborated, understanding his meaning, "I will not kill unless explicitly ordered to by you, Master."

There was something in Ikaros's eyes, something just barely there that had Tomoki's attention, "...Won't? Or Can't?" He asked curiously. If she was incapable of taking life, that would be good to know, but if not, it'd be very important for future references.

"I will do anything you ask of me, Master," She clarified with a bow of the head, "I merely don't wish to terminate any being I am not required to."

 _'...Something tells me she means that more than as just a protocol,'_ Tomoki noted, reaching up to pat Ikaros on the head, making her gasp very lightly in surprise as he ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, he's a friend. Besides, you've done enough for right now," He assured with a smile as she looked back up at him.

The subtle look flashing in her eyes was a bit heart breaking for the noble deviant. She looked like she had no idea what he was saying or how to properly react to just a bit of praise and assurance. It was almost like a beaten dog not knowing how to react to kindness.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sugata asked plainly as he suddenly stood beside the two.

"I'm sitting here with an angel-chick that just fell from the sky and is calling me her master, and that's the first thing you ask?" Tomoki asked in annoyance.

"I already assumed something like that between the crater, wings, and chain leash on your hand," Sugata answered calmly, looking to Ikaros, who stared at him intently, "Fascinating," He murmured as he took in the humanoid, pushing his glasses up absently.

"Yeah, congrats Four-Eyes. Your theory was right and your New World exists, by the looks of it," Tomoki commented with an eye roll, getting to his feet and looking around at the damaged hill side, "We should probably get out of here, before people start to investigate," Tomoki pointed out, having been a bit lost in the situation before now.

"You're probably right," Sugata acknowledged, still looking at Ikaros, "Still, for the record, who and what are you?" Sugata inquired curiously.

"Master? Should I answer him?" Ikaros asked, looking to Tomoki, who just nodded in confirmation, before looking back to Sugata, "I am a pet-class Angeloid, designated as Ikaros," She explained simply.

 _'Pet-class? Angeloid? Interesting. That seems to imply she's some kind of artificial life form, engineered to be subservient in nature,'_ Sugata mentally mused, _'If that's true, that means two things-'_

 _'Someone created her, someone native to the...New World, I suppose,'_ Tomoki thought, along the same lines of Sugata, having not dwelled on the implications or her words too deeply until now.

 _'-And that there are other 'classes' of Angeloids,'_ Sugata deduced, glancing at Tomoki, who glanced back,

 _'He's probably thinking the same thing,'_ They mentally mused in sync.

"Weird though, not sure how this relates to my dream, beyond the wings," Tomoki muttered, making Sugata hum.

"Master?" Ikaros inquired with a tilted head, her expression never changing.

"It's nothing, Ikaros," Tomoki assured with a wave and a small smile. He had to figure her out a bit more before he started fishing for answers.

 _'Right, the woman in his dream had blue hair, and he likely would have mentioned a collar,'_ Sugata mused curiously, "I take it she'll be staying with you?" He inquired knowingly.

"Why would I not stay with my Master?" Ikaros inquired, looking to Tomoki with some spark of confusion in her eye, "Have I displeased you, Master?"

"Yeah, Sugata? Even if I wasn't having dreams, I'm not stupid enough to pass this up," Tomoki pointed out with a dry smirk at the white haired male, "And no, Ikaros, you haven't. We're just still a bit surprised by your arrival, is all," He assured sheepishly.

"I see. I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused you, Master," She apologized with a head bow.

 _'Completely and utterly servile,'_ Sugata noted with a frown, _'The question becomes, is that programming or...discipline,'_ He wondered a bit uneasily. While he didn't have a perfectly ideal vision of the New World, it appears it might potentially be a bit darker of a place than he expected and hoped.

Tomoki sighed a bit, obviously resigning himself a bit to the apologetic nature for now, "Well, we'll be heading home now, Sugata. I've had a long day and tomorrow might be longer,'" Tomoki answered, 'Good thing my parents are away on that trip...Though, Mom would just want to grope her. Not that I don't, but...priorities,' Tomoki mused, walking away with his hands in his pocket.

"You're not wrong, in all likelihood," Sugata mused, raising an eyebrow as Tomoki stopped and turned to Ikaros.

Ikaros blinked as her master proceeded to firmly flick her on the forehead with two fingers, "Master?" She asked, confused.

"Do me a favor? Do that to Sugata over there, only three times as strong," He requested with a small smirk.

"Yes, Master," She obeyed, walking to a confused Sugata with an even pace. Tomoki absently noticed the chain growing longer as she walked.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking down at the pinkette...before leaning back with wide eyes as she tried to flick him in the forehead, "Tomoki, what is she-" He stopped, jumping back again as she attempted another flick, _'She's fast!'_

"Paying you back for letting Mikuza catch you. I don't buy for a moment you couldn't have eluded or escaped her sooner if you really wanted to," Tomoki said with a grin.

"Please remain still so that I may complete my orders," Ikaros requested. After all, it was just a non-lethal finger flick, so she was unsure why he was trying to avoid her.

"No thank you, I have no desire to see how hard you can hit me," Sugata said calmly before running for his bike and pedaling out of there, Ikaros spreading her wings to pursue.

"Ikaros, that's enough!" Tomoki called before she could take off, idly noting that her seemingly short hair was actually very long: The two ribbon-length pony-tails down her back were easily missed between her wings and everything else.

"I must complete my orders, Master," Ikaros answered simply, looking over her shoulder and wing at him.

"Huh? Really? I can't cancel an order?" He asked, finding that weird and a bit of a design flaw in the programing…assuming it was programming, for the moment.

"It is against my programming to leave an order unfulfilled," She answered, semi-confirming his assumption.

"We'll work on that later. For now, just put the flicking Sugata thing on low priority," Tomoki instructed.

"Low priority, Master?" Ikaros inquired in confusion, turning to face him fully.

"Yeah, you know: Something less important so you can do it at a more convenient time. In this case, you can do it when we see him next," Tomoki elaborated.

Ikaros stared for a moment before nodding in acceptance, "Understood, Master. I shall catalogue this as my first low priority order."

 _'I'm definitely not convinced she's non-sentient,'_ Tomoki mused as he looked at her, _'But I'm also not convinced she's insincere about any of this,'_ He decided, "Come on, Ikaros, let's head home," he called as he turned around and started walking, the angel following close behind. He was really glad he lived near the edge of Sorami city, with more spaces between houses and less people to stumble across someone strange, like the leashed and winged female that was Ikaros.

"Master, would you like me to fly you there?" Ikaros offered, walking behind him, her sensory devices checking for any possible threats.

"Huh?...Actually, that would be tempting, but let's save that for when you know where my house is," Tomoki answered with a small chuckle.

"Very well. May I make an inquiry, Master?" She requested submissively.

"Umm, sure, go for it," Tomoki answered, glancing back at her curiously as they walked.

"May I know your name, Master?" She asked with a head tilt.

Tomoki stopped in surprise, right in the middle of the street, as he realized he never gave her his name and grinned sheepishly, "Whoops, that was rude of me. Too used to pretty girls knowing my name by reputation around here," He joked as he turned to face her. Her expression was still unchanged as he introduced himself, "I'm Tomoki Sakurai, Local Noble Pervert, nice to meet you, Miss Angeloid," He greeted with a smile as he held out a hand to her- the hand with the chain wrapped around it, he realized after the fact.

Ikaros stared at him for a moment as something seemed to flash in her eyes, before looking at his hand with some confusion. In the same instant the confusion showed, she seemed to come to a conclusion about what she was meant to do. Reverently, she grasped his offered hand as she fell to one knee, pressing her bowed forehead to the back of it, "Tomoki Sakurai, from this day forth, I am happy to serve your every desire, in any way you wish and hope my existence brings you nothing but pleasure and happiness, My Master," She declared without reservation. And despite the lack of facial expression, the tone was definitely not monotone. If anything, it was airy and inviting.

Tomoki stood there with his heart pounding in his ears, his eyes wide from the moment she kneeled to him. He didn't move, didn't blink and hardly breathed. Here was this...this...angelic gynoid, kneeling in all her winged beauty and announcing her complete and utter devotion to serving him. He'd be a lying hypocrite if he said it wasn't tempting in so many ways. If not for certain issues, like getting home and out of sight, he might not have been able to resist doing something right then and there.

But he couldn't just brush this off either...

"Do you mean that?"

Ikaros looked up, surprised by the soft question and confused by the look he was giving her. He appeared to be...worried, and concerned. Did he think she was malfunctioning? "Of course, Master. I was created for your sole pleasure. To obey you is my only desire," She assured, as if it was an obvious and irrefutable fact.

There was something in her voice, something in her eyes. Something just short of imploring or begging, but it was there, _'I think she means every word of that,'_ Tomoki thought in near disbelief. Slowly, he smiled as he brought himself to crouch down to her level, taking his hand from her and placing it on her shoulder, "I'm happy to have you, Ikaros," He said, looking her in the eye.

Ikaros's processor was more than a little stunned, _'Why is Master treating me like this? I have done nothing yet that would be considered warranting praise or reward. Why is he...why is he happy to have me?'_ She thought to herself in confusion, _'Why...why is my reactor fluctuating. Am...Am I malfunctioning?'_ She asked herself, a bit worried and concerned, unable to pinpoint what was wrong with her systems.

"Come on, home's not too far away," Tomoki spoke again as he rose back up, gently pulling her up as well, despite her being nearly a head taller than him, _'The ups and downs of being short,'_ Tomoki thought to himself in amusement. On one hand, almost everyone was literally and constantly looking down on him. On the other, it made it less obvious when he was staring at a pair of tits. While it wasn't something he had to worry about with Ikaros, it was a bit instinctive at this point to be subtle about his ogling, _'Gods above, if this is as simple as it sounds, I thank you for this,'_ Tomoki thought with a grin as he led the angel home.

If Tomoki had glanced back, he would have seen the tinge of curiosity and confusion remaining on Ikaros's face as she followed after him, as if trying to better comprehend the boy that was her master, _'I have only just awoken, but I didn't anticipate my master would be this...kind to me,'_ She pondered to herself, _'Why? Why does my reactor behave strangely when I think on his treatment of me? Why would it matter if he is kind to me or not? I am only meant to serve for his benefit,'_ She asked herself, feeling almost like she was aware of something her memories and data systems didn't have stored in them.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Tomoki said as they reached his home, Ikaros scanning the place as if to take in every detail of the property, inside and out, "My parents are on a trip, so we shouldn't run into them for a while," Tomoki mused, more to himself then the Angeloid, "Umm, do Angeloids eat?" He asked curiously.

"While the need for consumption is not as frequent for us, we do need nutrients," Ikaros confirmed as they entered the kitchen, _'Mental note: Master has parents that will likely be returning in the future. I must be cautious about potential intruders, lest I harm my master's family.'_

"Okay then...can you make this chain disappear or come off? I need to use the bathroom," Tomoki asked, looking at the object on his hand curiously.

Ikaros nodded as the leash began to vanish, leaving only a few links dangling from her collar, "While it is invisible and intangible in this state, it is in fact there, Master," Ikaros explained at his impressed expression.

"It is?" Tomoki murmured, looking at his hand, opening and closing it experimentally as he tried to visualize the leash being there. He jumped back as Ikaros lurched forward a bit, falling to kneel on all fours in front of him, "Ikaros?! You okay?" He asked in concern.

"I am unharmed, Master," She assured, explaining further at his confusion, "Regardless of if the leash is tangible or not, if you focus on it and try to 'grab' it, my collar will respond to some degree. At long distant or with barriers between us, it would be a lighter pull to alert me to your call. In your more immediate presence or with near-to-no barriers between us, it will quickly bring me to your side, or to your feet if the 'hold' is sustained after I arrive," She explained, remaining in her kneeling position as she looked up at him.

"Wow...still, sorry about that, I'll be a bit more careful about that," Tomoki apologized, eyeing her dangling, barely clothed breasts for a moment before shaking his head, "W-well, if you want anything to eat, help yourself. I'm heading up stairs for the bathroom, then bed," he announced, heading upstairs.

The kneeling Angeloid watched her master leave before glancing at the refrigerator and cabinets thoughtfully, "My energy levels are a bit low," She commented to herself as she stood back up to find something to eat.

Tomoki, meanwhile, sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder into the porcelain bowl, his mind going completely blank as he went through the process of ridding himself of his liquid waste, cleaning his hands, and changing into his Pajamas as he felt far too tired for a shower.

The minute he was done, he fell on his rear and clutched his nose as blood exploded from it, _'Thank you, blood, you held out spectacularly,'_ He thought numbly, his pervert mind finally off the brakes and now reeling over everything that just happened, "A goddamn bombshell of a submissive, or a very realistic sexbot-type thing, just fell out of the sky and called me her master!" He whispered harshly to himself, taking deep breaths to calm himself, despite the twitchy grin on his face, "Oh, if I wake up tomorrow and none of this happened, I'm blaming Sohara and saying she landed a chop on me," Tomoki commented with a chuckle, _'A girl, an ANGEL, claiming to be some kind of flesh-robot and says she was created for my sole pleasure! That I can do whatever I want to her!'_ He repeated in his head, shivering a bit at all the many things that entailed.

Letting his imagination run wild for a little bit, he sighed as his more rational side butted in, _'Though, even if I end up doing...stuff to her, I got to be careful. She says she's not sentient, but that seems to be a crock of bull. However, the_ 'doing anything I say' _part felt genuine- and that's not my other head talking, surprisingly. Hell, that was about the only part where she spoke with emotion. Everything else was just about monotone. Not to mention that look in her eye,'_ He mused as he pulled back his hand, smiling in amusement at the bit of blood on his hand, 'Nose bleeds always seem exaggerated until after they stop.'

He chuckled at his joke, before looking to the door, 'Well, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I definitely need to be nice to her- she acts like kindness is almost a foreign concept to her. Though, why anyone would be cruel to someone who makes it their life purpose to make you happy, I'll never know,' He mused to himself as he picked himself off the floor, cleaning off the blood and opening the door, '...Explaining this to Sohara should be interesting,' he thought with a dry smirk, planning to keep plenty of his defenses at the ready.

 **End of Chapter**

Well, there we go, second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. As I said, Tomoki has no issue with Ikaros being non-human. If not for certain 'priorities' and concerns, he might have started making out with her on that hill. And really, none of us could blame him: Hot chick falls out of the sky and says you are her master that she'll do anything and everything to please you? No straight male isn't tempted by that.

Moving on, beyond the concern of being spotted, Tomoki is concerned with what Ikaros actually is, if she is sentient,(which is a valid question in his situaiton) and if she is, if she truly wants this. And even if she does, he's making sure to be kind to her: Partially because that who he is, partially because Ikaros's reaction to his kindness has him concerned abot her past.

Also, to get this out of the way: I know the handshake isn't always a common thing in Japan, but that scene works best with a handshake.

So, yes, Tomoki DOES want to do perverted things to Ikaros, and isn't relying on the BS excuse of her not being human. For all of you waiting for the lemons and stuff ,you're jsut going to be patient. And if THIS Tomoki can be patient, so can you. Don't worry, plenty of fun along the way.

Also added in a few explainations that could be true in canon, and explained the nature of a angeloid as best I could while sticknig to Ikaros's character. While she might or might not have her memories sealed like last time, I can't imagine her not having some information on the nature of what she is.

PS While I found it odd in canon that Ikaros couldn't cancel an order in canon, I kept that in for the 'low priority' thing, as it may be fun to play with.


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven's Lost Property: Reimagined

Disclaimer: I don't own Heaven's Lost Property

 **skyliner237** \- Yes, he will be usingthe cards for interesting things- thank you for pointing this out, I actually hadn't considered that at first.

 **animefan29** \- Quite possibly. Still, glad you're enjoying this.

 **TheKrister2** \- Glad your enjoying this and thanks for clearing up your previous review some.

 **Dairegh** \- He was, as you will see here, he was just more interested in getting a good night's sleep first. Still, yes: tomoki is taking her feelings into consideration. That's actually why he hesitates to use her, making sure she isn't doing this because she thinks she has too, but because she wants to- which is becoming clearer andclearer that she does. Second, don't worry, she's not a trap in canon- not do I plan on her being one here. Yes, there are higher priorities, but most of them are getting fulfilled. Lastly, pregnancy doesn't seem to be an issue in canon, as Angeloids were likely made withot that function. Here, I have no plans for it being an issue.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

When Tomoki awoke, he was very sure he was still dreaming. After all, he couldn't think of an immediate reason why his head would be laying against a pair of luscious, near naked breasts.

Then he remembered last night and sat up quickly, looking down at Ikaros in surprise- still clothed, minus the shoulders of her outfit. She rose as well, having been awake the entire time, "Good morning, Master," She greeted.

 _'...Oh, right. Between how tired, tempted, and curious I was, I decided to try listening to see if Ikaros had a heartbeat. Must have fallen asleep without realizing it,'_ He remembered, glad he didn't do anything he wasn't sure he or she wouldn't regret later, "Sorry about that, Ikaros. Didn't mean to doze off on you like that," He apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"There is no need to apologize, Master. You appeared to take enjoyment in using me as a headrest during your slumber," She informed, perhaps a bit curious as she replaced the missing piece of her outfit.

"Yeah, I probably did," Tomoki admitted with a grin, _'No use arguing with her, I suppose. Just have to take this slow and get some info from her after school,'_ He mentally mused, "First day I've woken up without Sohara's voice. Wonder wh- the hell!?" Tomoki said in surprise as he saw the time on his digital clock.

 **(6:00AM)**

"Master, is something wrong?" Ikaros asked in concern, kneeling obediently at his side with her hands on her lap.

"Ikaros, is this clock accurate?" He asked in disbelief. He hadn't woken up this early in ages, and never this well-rested- especially after a night like that! He should be dead tired still!

"According to current designated time-zones, it is off by twenty-one point six-two-five-nine seconds, Master. To my understanding, that is an acceptable degree of error for such devices," Ikaros answered dutifully.

"Than how the hell am I...so...," Tomoki said, slowly turning to Ikaros.

"Is there something you need, Master?" Ikaros asked with a head tilt as he stared at her; more exactly, her chest.

 _'...Do her boobs work like magic pillows?'_ He wondered, having no other explanation for his current state of rest. Shaking that line of thought for now, he nodded to her, "Actually, I'd like to talk to you some more about...well, who and what you are," He answered, taking seat on his futon.

"Were my answers unsatisfactory?" Ikaros questioned, wondering what had been unclear.

"A bit, but I was too tired at the time to have this talk," He explained offhandedly, "You said you were...created, ehum, for 'my sole pleasure' right?" He repeated with a small blush, but a completely serious look on his face.

"Yes, Master," She confirmed with a nod.

"Then who created you?" Tomoki asked curiously.

Ikaros paused, seemingly looking for the proper answer, "I was manufactured by the Synapse."

 _'That's not ominous at all,'_ Tomoki thought dryly, "The Synapse? Is that a place, or a group, or something else?" He pressed on.

"I apologize, Master, but my databanks have little stored information on the Synapse. As I have only just awoken, I am void of much data," Ikaros explained dutifully.

 _'There's more than one void of yours I'd like to fi- Not the time!'_ Tomoki scolded himself briefly, keeping his attention on Ikaros and not what he'd love to do with that body- or that leash of hers, "So, you don't recall the place or person that made you?" He asked, a bit skeptically, getting a negative, "Do you at least know why you fell out of that black hole in the sky?"

"I am sorry, Master, but I have no recollection of that event. My earliest archived memories are seconds before my imprinting," Ikaros explained apologetically, not having the answers her master desired.

"Imprinting?" Tomoki asked with a raised eyebrow. In response, Ikaros made the leash visible again, "Oh, right, you said something like that," He recalled as it vanished once more, "Wait...that means that I was your first memory?" He realized with wide eyes.

"Correct, Master. While I have information catalogued to serve my master and fulfill your desires, my memory files are empty," Ikaros answered as he looked at her curiously, "Do my answers displease you, Master?"

"...Ikaros, there's something I need you to clarify," Tomoki said with a suspicious tone, "You said you were manufactured for MY sole pleasure. Did you mean your Master in general, or did you mean me specifically?" He questioned. He wasn't asking this out of sudden jealousy or anything, but those two things had very different implications.

"You, Master," Ikaros answered instantly as he looked a bit stunned

"But...you didn't even know my name. You said your memories were empty," Tomoki pointed out, trying to make sense of...THIS now.

"While I had limited data on you, I did possess several records of your face, voice, and other identifying factors," She informed in a monotone, Tomoki being completely taken aback by this, "Upon hearing your voice, I initiated the imprinting process and formally came into your ownership, Master."

Tomoki didn't say anything for the longest time, just staring at her, "...Okay, wow. Just...wow," He said, brushing a hand through his hair, "There is someone up there...watching me?" The noble pervert really wasn't sure how to take that one. It was disturbing to say the least. The idea of someone watching him without his knowledge...this almost made him consider giving up peeping until he rationalized that the girls knew he was peeping just to peep while some alien-things were watching him with unknown intentions, possibly nefarious.

"I assume by _'up there'_ you mean the Synapse, Master. If so, that is a logical deduction," Ikaros answered needlessly.

"But who-" Tomoki stopped as he remembered the source of all this, the reason he was at the sakura tree at all. _'Her. The woman from my dreams. She...she sent Ikaros to me? But why? Cause...damn, if Ikaros is a gift from her, what the hell did I do to deserve either of them!?'_ Tomoki wondered in disbelief.

"Is there anything else, Master?" Ikaros asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm? Oh, well, not about where you're from. Though...you said manufactured. That almost makes it sound like you came off an assembly line- do you know HOW you were made?" He asked, more idly curious on this bit than anything else. How do you make something like an Angeloid?

Ikaros actually seemed a bit confused by this question, but her expression settled quickly, "I cannot explain the total process, but through various information on my capabilities, limitation, material make up and instructions on how to repair myself, I am able to determine a majority of the work that went into my creation," She elaborated, "Would you like me create a physical or digital copy of the instructions?"

"No. The last thing I want is someone trying to make a Frankenstein version of you or something- my peace and quiet would be gone for good if that happened," He joked with a chuckle, "Speaking of that though, that brings up a very important question: What can you do?"

The question had honestly bugged him for a lot of last night. If Ikaros was some kind of robot, what were her capabilities? What were her limits?

"I am unsure how to answer, Master. I can think of no scenario I would not be able to fulfill an order," Ikaros said, pulling out a glowing card-like object, "Rather, there are very few orders I cannot fulfill with these."

"...Where were you...? You know what, never mind, continue," Tomoki said, glancing at her rear, _'She has a hammer space too?'_

"This card is what you would call a teleportation device. Upon your request, I can use this to order the required material from the Synapse to fulfill your order," She explained.

 _'Again with the Synapse. Definitely a place, maybe this 'New World' of Sugata's in its entirety. Still, any request?'_ Tomoki wondered skeptically, "...How about a million yen?" He tried. While a billion would have been nice, it would have been far too noticeable and draw too much attention. A million yen he could at least try to explain away.

Tomoki jumped to his feet in alarm as the card burst into a bright light and was replaced by...what looked like a large calculator with a cutesy design to it, complete with tiny wings. Ikaros silently went to work pressing a few buttons. A curious second later, a light shone over Tomoki and ten objects fell around him. Blinking in surprise, he bent down to retrieve one and found it was exactly what he expected: ten stacks of ten-thousand yen bills.

He slowly looked up at Ikaros with a blank expression, "You're an angel, you're some kind of biological robot, and you're a freaking genie. Anything else?" He asked rhetorically.

Ikaros, taking the question as non-rhetorical, gave an instant answer, with a touch of airiness to it, "I am your property, Master. I am whatever you wish me to be."

If Tomoki had been at half-mast prior before this, his other head was definitely at full attention now, _'She's doing this on purpose! There is no way she can be saying the most arousing statements purely by coincidence!'_ He mentally ranted, pinching his nose for a moment as he took a deep breath, "Well, I just have one last question then: Are there any...rules or regulations about what I can do with you?" He asked slowly.

Ikaros merely shook her head at that, "No, Master. As I said, I am your property. There are no limitations or restriction on how you may make use of me for your pleasure," She answered in what Tomoki almost called an inviting tone.

"...Are you seducing me?" Tomoki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ikaros blinked, "Seduction implies an attempt to persuade one to do something. I am merely attempting to answer your questions and make clear the versatility and availability of my services to you, Master," She clarified before bowing forward, her head half way to the floor and eyes lowered, "I apologize if my choice of terms implied I was trying to sway your mind in some way, Master."

Tomoki stared for a moment, drinking in the image of this leashed pinkette kneeling and bowing to him, her heavenly orbs dangling before his eyes. Ohhh, how he had dreamed of things like this, _'I still have at least an hour and a half before Sohara wakes up...I don't think I can resist temptation that long. Especially as I'm finding less and less reasons to actually resist,'_ He mentally noted before sighing, "You didn't do anything wrong, Ikaros. I just wasn't expecting you. I'm happy to have you, I just...wanted to learn about you, I suppose."

"I believe I understand, Master," Ikaros acknowledged as she raised her head, "You received something you were not expecting and are attempting to learn about it, correct?"

"Well, I wouldn't call you an it, but yes," Tomoki admitted with a shrug.

"Master, does my arrival into your ownership bother you?" Ikaros asked with a head tilt, "Am I in some way unappealing as an Angeloid?"

Tomoki couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as Ikaros looked. She didn't facially react to the outburst, but she was confused by what might have caused it. As his gales of amusement died down to snickers, Tomoki managed to get an answer out, "S-sorry about that Ikaros, but the last thing you are is unappealing. You're beautiful, curved in all the right places, and that outfit certainly isn't a negative," He complimented, Ikaros looking on with an expectant look on her face, "Does it bother me though? Kind of. There's a saying about how if things seem too good to be true, they usually are."

"You believe there is a price of some sort for you now that you own me, Master?" Ikaros questioned.

"That about sums it up, yeah. I don't know if it's someone else trying to "reclaim you", you recovering some lost memories, or even you b-" Tomoki stopped himself there, biting his tongue from what he was about to say.

"...Master, do you believe I may be a threat to you? That I am in some way trying to deceive you?" Ikaros asked, something flashing in her eyes. Was that...sorrow? Hurt?

"Ikaros, I...," Tomoki trailed off, not sure what to say just yet. It was something just about anyone would suspect at first in this situation, even if just in the back of their mind.

"Master, if you believe me a threat, you merely need give me the command...," Ikaros paused as she held another card that turned into a gun...again, a cutesy design with wings...before aiming it at her head, "And I will terminate myself."

Tomoki stared with wide eyes for all of a second before glaring at her, "Ikaros, get rid of that, now!" He ordered forcefully. Ikaros looked minutely surprised before vanishing the device as ordered. She was about to speak before her master walked up to her position and got on one knee, putting firm hands on her shoulders, "Ikaros, listen to me right now. I am never, _**ever**_ ordering you kill yourself. You understand me?" He said firmly, his chocolate eyes staring into her emeralds.

The surprise was evident by the slight gaping of her mouth, "I am...sorry, Master. I merely did not wish for my presence to cause you discomfort. In my effort, I seemed to have angered you," She said slowly.

Tomoki sighed after another moment, "Ikaros, someone like you dropping into my life doesn't happen to everyone. I just wanted to be sure what is going on. You don't know and that's not your fault. You're not an inconvenience. If anything, I'm going to love having you here," He said with a grin.

"Love?" Ikaros repeated softly, curiously.

"I just...want to make sure I understand what you being my Angeloid means," He explained.

"...It means that I am a Pet-Class Angeloid, designed for the sole purpose of bringing my Master pleasure," Ikaros stated in a monotone, but Tomoki swore he heard something...pointed? Reassuring? This girl was hard to read, visibly or verbally.

"...And are you happy with that, Ikaros?" Tomoki asked with a firm frown.

"Happy?" Ikaros asked in surprise, offering up no further answer.

"...Let me put this another way. Ikaros? Is there anything you wouldn't want me to do to you?" He asked, pointedly looking over her body for an instant.

"No, Master. I am willing to do anything you desire...further, I do not know if I am 'happy' but I know I do not wish to displease you, Master," Ikaros explained.

"Because I am your Master, right?" He asked with a dry smirk as he looked down in bemusement.

"Master? Do you intend to ever discard me or give me away?" Ikaros asked suddenly.

"W-what?! Of course not!...Well, unless you wanted me to," Tomoki answered, taken aback by that question.

"I apologize, Master. I merely believe you do not understand something I explained earlier: Regardless of my origins or creators, I was made for you. As you have no intention of discarding me, you will be my only master. My Master is Tomoki Sakurai and Tomoki Sakurai is My Master. Therefore, saying "I do not wish to displease you" because you are My Master is in all ways equivalent to saying the same because you are Tomoki Sakurai," Ikaros reasoned solemnly.

"...That is some of the most sound yet kinky logic I have heard, ever. Of all time," Tomoki said in awe as his arms fell to his side. Even his libido had completely shut up in complete amazement of her words.

"Master?" Ikaros asked after a moment, leaning forward slightly, "Please give me an order."

There is only so much one person can take before they give in, even just a little bit.

Still, all things considered, just kissing her showed an impressive amount of restraint.

Ikaros looked stunned for a moment, truly shocked and confounded. Tomoki almost pulled away as he saw a small blush form on her cheeks. He had, absent mindedly, rematerialized and grabbed the chain leash to her collar. His fisted hand now rested lightly against her left breast and he could feel...something in flux beneath the surface, _'Yep, that confirms it beyond all doubt. This girl is sentient and she has emotions,'_ He determined with a smile as he pulled back.

"I-I am sorry, Master, if that was unsatisfying. I was not expecting-" Ikaros started with a small stammer in her voice, the blush still there.

Tomoki quickly rose his hand to silence her, still smiling, almost grinning as he addressed her, "Ikaros, did you dislike that at all?" He asked playfully. To his interest and amusement, she shook her head a bit faster than necessary, "That's all I need to know," He assured, grinning broadly as the chain dematerialized.

"Is there anything else you desire, Master?" She asked with a head tilt, still a bit flushed.

Tomoki couldn't help raking his eyes over her body once more at that, "Tempting, but nothing like that yet," He decided, as much as his pervy side screamed at his benevolent nature, "You want breakfast?" He asked, standing up and stretching a bit.

"My energy levels are not in need of nutrient currently, Master," She assured, rising as well.

"Yeah, well, I can't say the same. I'm going to go shower and get dressed, feel free to come downstairs all the same- breakfast is better with company," Tomoki instructed offhandedly as he grabbed a clean uniform and headed out.

Ikaros stared curiously at Tomoki's back as he left, _'Master stated he would discard me or give me away if I wanted him to. While I have no desire for that, I do not understand why he believed I might. Master appears to care a great deal about my feelings in regards to my status as an Angeloid and him as my master. He is...kind. But he also has difficulty accepting me as his due to the suspicious nature of my arrival. Explaining that I will terminate myself if ordered only angers Master rather than assures him of his safety,'_ she processed, trying to find a solution to this problem, _'I think...Master is worried I do not desire to be here.'_

 _'Hmm, you know, I can take this chance to shock the ever-living shit out of Sohara. She hasn't seen me up early on my own in...ever,'_ Tomoki thought mischievously as he entered the shower, _'On a more serious note, at least I got that done with Ikaros. Got a little...deep in the rabbit hole, I suppose,'_ He mused with a chuckle, "Look at me: I got some angel stalker spying on me from what may or may not be heaven, a genie-angel-gynoid and I'm just struggling not to bone the latter on sight- and she almost seems to be asking me for it," He commented to himself in amusement, _'Still, at this point, Ikaros is literally trying to point out the ways she can serve me. Hell, she ASKED me to give her an order,'_ He continued in his head with a sigh.

He mulled it over in his head as he got out and got dried, "Well, I can't just leave her be. She'll feel unwanted then, and if I tell her to make her own decisions, she'll either be confused or unhappy when she can't follow 'orders,' especially since she probably doesn't know the first thing about...well, being alive or free, I guess," He mused, rubbing his head as he slipped into his school clothes, "Besides, not like there aren't submissive people in the world. The only part I'm worried about is her confusion and shock to stuff like kindness ...Now that I think about it, why would that bother her if she has no memories?" He wondered with a frown, "Unless the Angeloids just know how they're usually going to be treated when they wake up...oy, I hope that's not the case," He muttered in distaste as he head out the door.

As he headed downstairs, he glanced in his room to see Ikaros gone, "Must have went to the living room already," He murmured as he headed down, "Ikaros, ya dow-"

In hindsight, Tomoki wasn't at all surprised that Ikaros was staring at the food, trying to figure out what she should make for him no doubt.

But why, by all things perverted, was she wearing an apron UNDER the maid outfit? Why did she have rabbit ears and a fox tail? Why was she wearing fishnets over silky stockings? Why was...okay, there was nothing technically wrong with the leather cuffs with D-links on them, but still.

"Dmg ymf nfgh anemhng, Mfter?"

Oh, and why the hell did she have a ball gag? _'Actually, I definitely couldn't have been able to resist if it had been a ring gag. If this wasn't such...an over the top mess, I might have jumped her,'_ He thought to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked up to her, "Ikaros, take off the ball gag," He ordered slowly, holding back his annoyance as she wordlessly obeyed, "Now...WHY are you wearing all that?" He asked, waving his finger up and down at her outfit.

Ikaros tilted her head at that, "These were outfits in many of your books, Master," She explained as he stiffened, "I scanned several of them in an attempt to discover things that would please you. Do they not have the desired effect?" She asked curiously, looking down at herself.

"...Ikaros, I love the attempt, I really do, but you're not supposed to wear or combine all those outfits like that," He explained with a sigh, but smiled in amusement and patted her on the head, "I'll try and explain how to combine outfits the right way another time. For now, switch back to your regular outfit and if you try that again, stick to only one outfit at a time," He requested in amusement.

"Yes, Master," She said, her standard outfit materializing on her as the other clothes vanished.

"...Instant cloth changing. On one hand, that'd be handy as hell. On the other, it'd make peeping in locker rooms impossible," Tomoki mused as he went to the pantry.

"Master, may I know your preference of breakfast meal?" Ikaros requested.

"Honestly, I usually just eat some toast and some soy milk before heading off to school since I always wake up at the last moment," He pointed out.

"I could prepare breakfast and awaken you from now on if you desire, Master," Ikaros offered.

"I might take you up on that, but hold off for now," He mused, _'I need to test my magic pillow theory...'_

Ikaros remained silent after that, waiting for him to finish making his breakfast, obediently following him when he left and sat at his living room table, turning on the television while he ate.

 _'Hmm, I can't tell if this is a pleasant or awkward silence yet,'_ Tomoki mused as he looked over at Ikaros, head bowed and awaiting any potential order, glancing at the news every now and then, "So...is there anything important I need to know about taking care of an Angeloid?" He asked with a smile.

"...Taking care, Master?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, you keep saying you're my mine and all that, right? You even said you're a pet-class?" He asked, getting a nod, "Well, that means it's my responsibility to take care of you."

Ikaros went wide eyed at that one simple statement, _'What is this anomaly in my reactor? Why am I hesitating to answer Master's question?'_ She wondered in deep confusion that almost scared her, "I...I don't know, Master. I know how to repair myself. I need occasional nourishment, but even that can be handled by the Synapse if absolutely necessary. I...believe Angeloids were designed with the intent of us in no way ever burdening our masters," She explained in a distant tone.

"Eh? Ikaros, you literally make it rain money if I give the word. It is very much impossible for you to be a burden," Tomoki assured, sitting down his empty bowl, "Anyway, I think it's time to talk about what else those cards can do..." He trailed off with a grin.

 **End of Chapter**

There's three! This chapter cmae a lot quicker and easier than the last. Well, we had Tomoki getting to know more abot Ikaros, what little she can answer. BTW, a million yen is less than $10,000 american, so I figure that's be at least somewhat explainable if anyone found out about it.

Ikaros is as servile as she is in canon, but in this reimagining, she's a bit more proactive in it. Hence her attemting to put on a more appealing outfit for Tomoki. And just as in canon, she states she'd kill herself if given the order, which Tomoki doesn't react well too.

Other than that, just a bit of fun,alternate version of Episode one. And since Tomoki isn't going to do the whole 'Take over the world, everyone is gone, please make this a dream' thing, Ikaros still has all of her cards. Which, as someone pointed out, will allow Tomoki to do more stuff.

Also, if you listen to Ikaros in episode one, her tone does sound very...inviting when she's asking for an order. how tomoki ever resisted that, I will never understand.

Well, hope you all enjoyed this. We'll see what shenagigans are Noble Pervert gets into next chapter! Hope to see you all in the reviews!

PS Any ever consider this idea that since the "make this a dream" ending to episode one got rid of Ikaros's cards, isn't it possible that it altered the nature and history of the entire synapse? Food for thought, and a possible explaination for this AU.

PSS To every lemon fan, I have written and published a Heaven's Lost Property oneshot called "Little Horn Dog". However, it IS femdom, Sohara on Tomoki, with no angeloids.(unless I add to it one day and include them) If you're interest, I hope enjoy it, leave a review.


End file.
